FF Squad Character Listing
by Soprano
Summary: FF4-10CTKH crossover. For now, this is just a list of characters for the coming fanfic "FF Squad". Please R&R!


Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owner  
  
FF SQUAD: THE PROTECTORS WE CAN'T SEE  
  
Did you ever think on how people live their little lifes, not caring about threats that could take out their civilization in a snap, ending all they builded?  
  
That's their work, the FF Squad:  
  
Coming from different worlds, they all met and decided to build a secret organization, away from the eyes of everyone.  
  
They builded a gigantic space station on the verge of a dimensional black hole, from where they can travel on vessels called airships, some modified to sustain space travel.  
  
Their liders are know has the G-Liders, and they stay on a room called G-Point.  
  
They named the station SQUARE, and the name they chosed was an idea from one of the liders: "This is it, our final mission, the big one. Our final fantasy."  
  
They detect the problems, then they dispatch a squad to solve it, and without leaving traces of their work.  
  
Each squad is comanded by a lider, and they all specialize on a field of some sort.  
  
CHARACTERS  
  
G-Liders:  
  
CECIL HARVEY: Lider of the 4th World.Calm and just, he was the hero of his world and saved it from a powerful sorceror of his kind(The Lunarians). His father helped him to abandon the Dark Sword of the Dark Knight and to emerge as a Paladin, warrior of the Light.  
  
BUTZ KRAUSER: Lider of the 5th World. He never expected that he was son of one of the Four Warriors of Dawn, that sealed a black mage very powerful years ago.He and his friends, who where chosen by the Crystals became the Warriors Of Light. He isn't sure if he wants to be a Lider, but he learned much from the others.  
  
TERRA BRANFORD: Lider of the 6th World. She is half human, half Esper, and her magical powers are well developped.Without knowing, she led a group of unlikely people into war with a powerful madman, and were victorious, although the costs were high: The loss of lives, the changing of the world, and the end of the Espers. She does her job very well, and never loses her cold blood.  
  
CLOUD STRIFE: Lider of the 7th World. He had to settle a score with the man who destroyed his life and his identity, leading a group of people who also losed many things. The death of the woman he befriended was atoned when she came back to life and became an agent. He learned many things related to combat and sometimes elaborates excellent battle techniques.  
  
SQUALL LEONHART: Lider of the 8th World. He came from a military school, and later became a mercenary from the mercenary elite force SeeD. He was always a cold hearted fellow to everyone, but meeting a girl on his first misson changed all around him, and he learned important values in life, such has trust, friendship and love. We can say he is the spokesman of the leaders, and always makes the plans and courses of action, due to his experience in leadership.  
  
ZIDANE TRIBAL: Lider of the 9th World. He thinks he is a lady's man, and he may be a good hearted thief, but he and another group of unlikely fellows discovered a sinister plan of an evil queen, who was being manipulated by his own brother. Later, he loses his cool temper, and enters on a short depression when he learned what he really was...  
  
He always has good ideas and cheers up his fellow liders.  
  
CRONO: Lider of the Trigger World. He was a normal boy until the day a girl he met was transported to the past, and together with their inventor friend, discovered the destiny of the world, and the black future that awaited them, and so decided to save the future. He doesn't talk much, and from his world there is only one squad, a special one.  
  
However, he stay's all the time in the G-Point, since he feels needed by them.  
  
TIDUS ANDRONICUS: Lider of the 10th World. What he though he was, he wasn't.  
  
What he though to be his home, it was only a memory. What he thought of his father,was lack of response. That was he discovered on his travel with people he thought were weird, but soon understanded. He gained mutual respect, understandment, and love. Has a lider, he is yet to show his abilites, but has a spirit of iniciative and encouragement.  
  
SQUADS  
  
Fighter Squad: Tifa Lockheart,Sabin Rene Figaro,Zell Dincht,Amarant Coral,Yang Fabul.  
  
Mage Squad:Aeris Gainsborough,Garnet Till Alexandros,Vivi Ornitier,Eiko Carrol,Rosa Harvey,Palom,Porom.  
  
Pilot Squad:Cid 4,Cid Highwind,Blank,Faris Schwertiz,Setzer Gabbiani,Selphie Tilmit.  
  
Dragoon Squad:Freya Crescent,Kain,Cid Highwind,Mog,Ward Zabac,Kimahri Ronso.  
  
Thief Squad:Locke Cole,Kiros Seagill,Red XIII,Rikku.  
  
Sniper Squad:Vincent Valentine,Barret Wallace,Laguna Loire,Irvine Kinneas,  
  
Wakka.  
  
Blue Squad:Quistis Trepe,Strago Magus,Quina Quen,Galuf Baldesion,Caith Sith.  
  
Ninja Squad:Shadow,Yuffie Kisaragi,Edge Of Eblan,Selphie Tilmit,Auron.  
  
Knight Squad:Beatrix,Cyan Garamonde,Adelbert Steiner,Celes Chere.  
  
Sage Squad:FuSoyA,Tellah,Edea Kramer,Rinoa Heartilly,Lulu.  
  
Beast Squad:Lenna Tycoon,Cara Baldesion,Gau,Gogo,Relm Arrowny,Umaro.  
  
White Squad:Rosa Harvey,Rydia,Porom,Garnet Till Alexandros.  
  
Summon Squad:Rydia,Eiko Carol,Garnet Till Alexandros,Yuna.  
  
R&D Squad:Edgar Roni Figaro,Cinna,Cid Previa.  
  
Time Squad:Frog,Magus,Lucca,Ayla,Robo,Marle.  
  
Element Squad:Seifer Almasy,Raijin,Fujin,Reno,Rude,Elena.  
  
SOME NOTES: The squad's leader is in brackets;The name of the squad shows their specialty.  
  
THE SQUARE  
  
A giant space station,surrounded by a stealth shield, rendering them invisible.  
  
The inside is actually gigantic, since locations like traing facilites are created by special devices that can increase or decrease the outside look.  
  
There is a cafeteria where they can rest and relax while they are not on a mission, and enough resources to feed an army. On the southern end, there's the R&D room, where the respective squad works every day on new tools for the squads, while inproving old ones. On the westhern side there's the dock to launch the airships.The airship squad stay's here most of the time, since the safety of the squad is utmost important.  
  
There are also doorms where hurted agents rest, or when they are sick..  
  
In the center, up in the top floor, lies the famous G-Point.  
  
It is a room surrounded by various screens of each world, and comunicators to send info to every room of the Square. Also, security is tight, and it can only be entered by passcodes of each lider.  
  
SQUARE 2  
  
When the FF Squad completed one year of work, some resources were spent on the construction of a new station called Square 2.  
  
This new place was made for the Summons of the Summon Squad, so they could always train, be happy, and work more faster.  
  
The inside is like the first Square, but the differences are that the inside is divided in sections:The Esper Section for the Espers of the 4th,5th,and 6th World's;The Summon Monster Section for the Summon Monsters of the 7th World;The Guardian Force Section for the GF's of the 8th World;The Eidolon Section for the Eidolons of the 9th World;And recently the Aeon Section for the Aeons of the 10th World.  
  
In the place of the G-Point, lies a room called G-Point 2, where the most powerful in the hiearchy of Summons discuss their problems with the summoners of the Summon Squad.  
  
Another detail is that only members of the Summon Squad are allowed in Square 2.  
  
CHARACTERS  
  
G-Liders:  
  
CRUSADER: The powerful fallen knight talks in name of all Espers, and he does it pretty well.  
  
ARTHUR: The king and his 12 knights are a Summon Monster called Knights Of The Round, and he always disagrees with he believes to be propestorous and useless.  
  
EDEN: The giant being that talks GF affairs doesn't have much of an opinion, and only talks when necessary.  
  
ARK: The legendary guardian belives in justice for his Eidolons, and gets angry easily with the other fellows.  
  
MAGUS SISTERS: They were chosen since the most powerful Aeon, Anima, doesn't talk in a normal way. Cindy,Sandy and Mindy are their names.As of their job, not quite what the Aeons expected.  
  
FIELD EQUIPMENT  
  
The agents must remain secret during their missions, but sometimes disguise is useless, so the R&D Squad created powerful tools to aid them.  
  
MIND ERASER: A small device that is attached to weapons and equipment, and when the button is pressed, it will emmit a flash of light, making those who see it forgetting the events they saw. It can be regulated to all time units.  
  
ANTI-ERASER DEVICE AKA DARK GLASSES: The R&D Squad had to create a device to protect the agents of the Mind Eraser when used, so they made special glasses that are like normal shades, but disables the effect of the ME.  
  
CUBE: CUBE is the tool for survival of all agents of FF Squad.It has the appearence of a bracelet, but it's actually a voice command computer containing info from reports,radar,info collected on all monsters,briefings,and more.  
  
PROJECT "SYMCLOTH": Remaing in secrecy, all info indicates to be a way to activate a defense program on the body of an agent, so he could fight with the help of hidden weapons.  
  
AIRSHIPS  
  
BIG WHALE: Piloted by Cid 4  
  
WINGS OF SYLDRA: Piloted by Faris Schwertiz  
  
FALCON: Piloted by Setzer Gabbiani  
  
HIGHWIND: Piloted by Cid Highwind  
  
RAGNAROK: Piloted by Selphie Tilmit  
  
INVINCIBLE: Piloted by Blank  
  
EPOCH: Piloted by Lucca  
  
Secundary Airships  
  
ENTERPRISE  
  
BLACKJACK  
  
HILDA GARDE 3  
  
AL BHED AIRSHIP  
  
SECRET FILES: THE MOST POWERFUL ENEMIES OF FF SQUAD:  
  
What your about to see is the files of powerful beings that came back to life like the agents, and finded a way to fight against total defeat from the squads.  
  
ZEROMUS: From the 4th World. He and his Fiends, Milon Of Earth,Kainazzo of Water,Valvalis Of Wind and Rubicant Of Fire were enemies of Cecil and attack sometimes less expected. Zeromus is a powerful Lunarian, with high magic power.  
  
EXDEATH: From the 5th World, Exdeath has is plans many times foiled from the other villans, beacause he wants to work alone. He still has the grudge for Butz and the Warriors Of Light.  
  
KEFKA: The evil madmen from the 6th World was able to recover from a fatal magic wound and tries to use other villains to do his bid by using them as bait for FF Squad.  
  
He hates everyone.Even himself.  
  
SEPHIROTH: The most remarkable villain of all worlds, he is a excellent soldier who serves the wrong side. He and the new Jenova clones have many times disturbed the balance of all worlds.He is of the 7th World.  
  
ULTIMECIA: Using a time vortex, she came back from the death, and knew of her defeat by the heroes of the 8th World. She offers her services to Sephiroth and Zeromus when they start a new attack, but her offensive remains low.Furthermore, she has lost her GF Griever and still searches it, with the aid of her 8 guardians, Sphinxara, Red Giant, Tri-Point, Catoblepas, Gargantua, Trauma, Krista and Tiamat.  
  
KUJA: He, brother of Zidane, believes Sephiroth to be the only one that has working plans, so they have become allies, he and the Black Waltz's.He was from the 9th World.  
  
LAVOS: A new Lavos meets with the Time Squad, and destroy's Magus body, absorbing his power. Now with Magus powers and looks, he decides to take the lider role of the Knights, and nobody knows what could he do next...  
  
SEYMOUR: The 10th World was in danger because of this Guado's ambitions. After he reaches the Fairplane, he decides to find a way to become the next Sin, and observes the activites of the FF Squad and the other villains.  
  
These villains are known as the KNIGHTS OF THE DARK TABLE.  
  
Their base of operations is centered on Ultimecia's castle and also their airship, belonging to Lavos, the RAMNESIS.  
  
Author's Note: Sketchy and problably horrible, but YOUR opinion will decide whether i'll write it or not. R&R!!! 


End file.
